Star Wars: The Fallen Ones
by Rich Richardson
Summary: An original story set in the Star Wars Universe, The Fallen Ones is the story of Teller Vonn, a young man who has lost his family and wound up on the backwater planet of Centrallis. However, though he travels there hoping to find peace, he can't help but be pulled into the conflicts plaguing the planet, and lending himself to the fight against oppression.


No one arrives on Centrallis by mistake. There are no accidents on that backwater planet. However, despite how unassuming it seemed to those who passed by, every event there happened for a reason and every trader, refugee, soldier and citizen was guided there by a strange feeling or indescribable power; an unknown force.

But, Teller Vonn didn't know that. At least, he didn't yet. As he landed his ship in the city of Davn, all the young man could think about was finding a warm bed in which to sleep and forget.

"What is that piece of junk doing in my hangar?" asked the dockmaster, as the ship's only crewmember disembarked.

"I needed a place to land," Teller told him.

"You chose the wrong landing space, punk. Now, get that thing out of my sight, before I claim it and have it scrapped for parts."

"Knock yourself out." In the last syllable, Teller tossed him the code-key to unlock the ship, and strolled past the dockmaster without another word. He only stopped once to look back at the ship, observing its horrific plasma burns and cargo hold that had been torn apart by the vacuum of space, and then walked away, forever.

Centrallis is a strange place, and Teller quickly realized this as he took in his new surroundings. Davn was unlike anything he had ever seen, with its grey sky and blue pavement, and the collection of strange creatures walking through the streets.

He had no idea of where or how to start building a new life for himself. All he had were some extra clothes and a few contacts in the city.

"Gather round, citizens. This is a sight you will surely wish to see."

Teller turned his head towards the voice, and saw a crowd starting to gather. It was in an open marketplace, with a large platform in the center, made of the same strange blue permacrete as the streets.

Four humans stood on the platform, high above Teller and the rest of the crowd. Two were clad in crimson armor, their faces covered by matching helmets with black visors. The third was a woman dressed in similar, but more flexible looking armor, only without the helmet. Instead, she wore a black cloak, tied around her shoulders. The cape fell past her knees, but the hood was pulled down, allowing her to speak to the crowd, face-to-face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, before the trial begins?"

"That this is absolutely ridiculous."

"We'll see about that."

The woman with the dark cloak was speaking to the fourth person standing on the platform, an old man with a noose tied around his neck.

"Do you know what you have been charged with, Mr. Vix?"

"Something idiotic, I'm sure."

"Not today. This isn't the first time we've met, is it? You've slipped through our fingers twice before, despite our efforts to contain you. Now, we know why."

"You plan to execute me for being lucky?"

"No, I'm going to execute you for being a jedi."

Everyone in the crowd whispered to one another. Teller couldn't pick up the specifics, but one thing was clear; everyone had a strong opinion on the jedi, whether good or ill.

"You're an idiot, and so is anyone who believes this charge."

"We'll, see about that. Let the trial begin."

Silence, swept over the square.

"Shaun Vix, the Blood Battalion hereby accuses you of being a jedi. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, of course."

"Very well. You have escaped our righteous custody before, have you not?"

"Yes."

"You, a single man, escaped from the Blood Battalion?"

"Just get to the damn point."

"As you wish. There is simply no way that a single man could escape from an army, but, somehow, you did. What can we conclude from this?"

"That you need a better army?"

The crowd snickered along with Vix, and, though she moved on quickly, it was obvious that the woman was bothered by his retort.

"We can conclude that you had help. Most likely by supernatural means… or perhaps not."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, Mr. Vix. The fact is that if you did escape on you own, past an army and our impressive defenses, then we have no choice but to assume that you are a jedi, and too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Maybe you're underestimating me."

"Or maybe you had help. Maybe a person, or group, assisted in your escape."

Vix looked down at his feet, where the trapdoor was ready to drop from beneath him, at a moment's notice.

"So, what will it be? Is there someone else you'd like to turn in or do we need to kill you?"

The old man didn't even stop to think. "I suppose I don't have a choice then." He turned to the crowd and spoke, boldly. "I am a jedi."

As the others around him began to frantically question how this could have happened, Teller looked at the woman onstage, and saw the seething anger boiling under her skin.

"Fine then. Enjoy your afterlife, Mr. Vix." She turned to one of the armored soldiers, who, after receiving only a small nod, pulled a lever and let the old man drop.


End file.
